600CC
by julie khoyul
Summary: Kyuhyun juara Moto3 tahun lalu yang berencana naik kelas 600CC tahun ini. Dia diam-diam mencintai agen-nya, Kibum. Sayang pujaan hatinya yang kaku itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Kesempatan datang ketika Kyuhyun mendengar cerita pertengkaran Kibum dengan kekasihnya. Untuk Desember Ceria Kihyun.
1. Chapter 1

**600CC**

 **Untuk Desember ceria Kihyun dimulai 13 Desember. Happy reading!**

Cast:

(Kihyun)

Kyuhyun, Kibum, dkk

Genre/Rating:

Romance/T

Summary:

Kyuhyun juara Moto3 tahun lalu yang berencana naik kelas 600CC tahun ini. Dia diam-diam mencintai agen-nya, Kibum. Sayang pujaan hatinya yang kaku itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Kesempatan datang ketika Kyuhyun mendengar cerita pertengkaran Kibum dengan kekasihnya.

 **START**

Kyuhyun juara dunia moto 3 tahun lalu, kalau tahun ini menang lagi dia berencana naik kelas. Moto 2, 600CC. Motor yang diidamkannya sejak tiga tahu lalu, ber-CC besar, larinya juga lebih kencang. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri mencoba motor itu. Menurutnya, dia dan motor besarnya akan akrab. Awal musim memang akan sulit, tapi cepat atau lambat dia akan menguasai ruang barunya. Sudah ada beberapa perusahaan terkenal yang mengajukan kontrak dengannya, salah satunya Honda, namun Kyuhyun akan setia dengan sponsornya sekarang. Mungkin kalau dia masuk ke MotoGP 1000CC, dia baru akan mempertimbangkan tawaran dari Honda.

"Kyu, Kibum ingin bertemu denganmu," kata salah satu enginer-nya.

"Hah?" tanyanya kaget.

"Kibum ingin bertemu denganmu!" ulang si enginer.

"Aku tidak tuli!" protesnya. "Dimana dan kapan aku harus menemuinya?"

"Dia ada di luar, kusuruh masuk sekarang," kata enginer itu sambil bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu- tunggu!" cegah Kyuhyun. "Beri aku lima menit, aku butuh ke kamar mandi"

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Kibum, bukan dengan Miss Univers. Kalau mau ke kamar mandi, dia bisa menunggumu disini." Enginer itu tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun punya perasaan khusus pada Kibum. Dia butuh sedikit waktu untuk memperbaiki tampilannya, setidaknya tidak dalam keadaan kusut karena bangun tidur seperti sekarang. "Eh, kau memang butuh ke kamar mandi. Akan kuberitahu Kibum untuk kesini lima belas menit lagi. Mandilah yang bersih, kalau bisa pakai parfum yang wangi, siapa tahu Kibum membawa berita gembira untukmu."

"Terserah kau, tapi pastikan Kibum datang kesini lima belas menit lagi. Aku ingin mendengar kabar gembira darinya!"

Enginer itu hanya melambaikan tangan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Kyuhyun segera meloncat dari ranjangnya, berlari ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan prosesi mandi pagi.

600CC

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kibum sesaat setelah pelayan meninggalkan buku menu di meja mereka.

Untungnya Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar mandi dan berdandan setampan mungkin, tidak disangka Kibum akan membawanya sarapan bersama. Kelihatannya Kibum tahu kalau Kyuhyun tak pernah keluar hotel saat kompetisi sedang berlangsung. Makanan dan apapun yang diinginkannya diantar langsung ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun bukan hanya tak berminat keluar hotel, selain banyak fans fanatik di luar sana, dia juga tak tahu seluk beluk negara yang didatanginya. Bisa jadi dia tersesat kalau keluar sendirian di negara orang. Walau mereka cuma makan di restoran hotel, intinya sudah makan bersama.

"Sama denganmu." Selain tak mau repot membuka buku menu, Kyuhyun ingin tahu makanan apa yang disukai Kibum. "Aku bisa memakan apapun asal tak membuatku alergi atau sakit perut. Dokterku akan mengomel kalau aku sakit saat mendekati hari balapan."

Kibum mengangguk. Dia memanggil pelayan, menyebutkan makanan dan minuman yang akan dia pesan kemudian menambahkan wine ke daftar pesanan sebelum pelayan meninggalkan tempat. Wine itu bukan untuk mereka. Kibum menyuruh pelayan membawakan wine ke kamarnya. Seseorang sedang menunggu minuman itu disana.

"Siapa yang kau pesankan wine?"

"Temanku." jawab Kibum datar.

"Pagi-pagi minum Wine?"

Kibum tak menjawab, tapi memang begitu. Seorang yeoja yang berada di kamarnya ingin minuman beralkohol pagi ini, agar hangat katanya.

Semua orang tahu, Kibum membawa kekasihnya kemanapaun dia pergi, termasuk sekarang. Kalau dia bukan agen Kyuhyun, tak punya hal khusus untuk dibicarakan, Kibum pasti akan membawa kekasihnya itu menemui Kyuhyun. Menurut Kyuhyun, kekasih Kibum itu tidak baik. Pekerjaannya minum-minum, penampilannya tak senonoh. Terkesan seperti yeoja murahan dimatanya. Tapi entahlah bagaimana bisa Kibum tertarik menjadikan yeoja itu sebagai kekasihnya.

"Jadi masalah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point. Seperti Kibum yang juga selalu to the point kalau berbicara pada orang lain.

"Balapan kali ini tinggal tiga kali lagi. Australia, Malaysia dan Spanyol. Sekitar sebulan dan semuanya selesai. Aku mau menanyakan keseriusanmu naik kelas ke 600CC." Sambil bertanya, dia membuka file-nya, mencari lembaran-lembaran yang perlu diberitahukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius."

"Baguslah. Bagaimana soal sponsor, kau mau tetap di KTM atau pindah klub?"

"Tetap. Aku suka sponsorku sekarang. KTM bagus di mesin ber-CC rendah."

Kibum mengangguk. Dia berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya. Mencoret-coret juga menandai hal-hal yang dirasa perlu. "Sehabis di Valencia kau akan menanda tangani kontrak baru. Gajimu akan naik dua kali lipat dari yang sekarang," terang Kibum sedikit panjang. "Dengan catatan kau memenangkan juara dunia lagi tahun ini."

"Aku sudah pasti menang. Poin-ku lebih lebih tinggi 20 dari rival terberatku. Kalau aku menyelesaikan tiga race tersisa dengan baik, akulah yang akan menang." Kibum menggeleng-geleng tak setuju. "Selalu ada faktor x di setiap pertandingan, tapi kalau aku dan tim berusaha meminimalkan kesalahan, semua akan berjalan lancar. Berdoalah untukku agar menang!" pintanya dengan nada canda, namun sebenarnya dia memang berharap doa kemenangan dari Kibum. "Tapi bagaimana bisa gajiku naik 2x lipat, itu banyak sekali?"

"Ya, harga moto3 dan segala perbaikannya lebih mahal dari moto2. Kau tahu sendiri moto3, semuanya serba prototipe, harga dua kali lipat dari moto2 yang mesinnya produksi masal dari Honda CBR600RR. Moto3 diibaratkan miniatur dari MotoGP, jadi kalau mengalami kendala mesin perawatan akan lebih mahal", terang Kibum. "Kalau pindah ke Moto2, bisa dikatakan setengah biaya mesin dialirkan padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Gajinya akan naik dua kali lipat, apa dia perlu menaikkan gaji kru-nya juga?

"Kibum." Kibum cuma meliriknya tanda memberi atensi. "Apa kau juga akan meminta kenaikan gaji?" tanyanya hati-hati. Kalaupun iya, Kyuhyun tidak masalah menaikkan gaji Kibum. Berapapun asal Kibum bisa terus jadi agen-nya.

"Terserah padamu," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Aku akan naikkan gajimu, dua kali lipat juga." Itu penghargaan untuk loyalitas Kibum yang telah mengurusinya selama ini. Kalau Kibum mau memutuskan kekasihnya, dia bersedia memberikan setengah gajinya. Dan bila Kibum jadi kekasihnya, semua uangnya bisa jadi milik Kibum. "Kau akan mengatur kenaikan gaji tim-ku juga kan?"

"Ya kalau itu maumu." Kibum menyodorkan beberapa kertas padanya. "Tanda tangan di bawah kertas-kertas ini!" perintah Kibum sambil menunjuk tempat kosong.

600CC

Kyuhyun ingin bersama Kibum lebih lama lagi, tapi setelah tanda tangan selesai, sarapan juga selesai, Kibum mengantarkannya kembali ke kamar. Pasti karena Kibum ingin segera menemui kekasihnya. Dari awal juga tak ada kesempatan baginya mendapatkan Kibum. Kibum tidak tampak seperti penyuka sesama jenis. Walau dia belum punya kekasih, Kyuhyun tetap tak bisa mendapatkannya.

"Kibum!" panggilnya sebelum Kibum meninggalkan kamarnya. "Kalau aku menang tahun ini, aku mau hadiah darimu!"

"Kau sudah terbiasa menang. Kau juga bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau."

"Ya, tapi aku mau hadiah darimu," katanya mantap. "Kalau memang aku bisa membeli apapun dengan uangku, coba kau berikan padaku sesuatu yang tak bisa kubeli." Semacam kasih sayang dan cinta dari Kibum bisa jadi salah satu hadiah. Kyuhyun berharap Kibum menyerahkan hatinya. "Bisa kan?"

"Aku tidak janji, tapi akan kuingat!" Kyuhyun senang Kibum mengatakan itu. "Istirahatlah, kau akan menjalani kwalifikasi besok. Semoga kau dapat posisi depan lagi!"

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya!"

"Hm!"

Kyuhyun tak segera masuk kamar. Dia menunggu Kibum yang meninggalkannya. Memandangi namja itu sampai menghilang ke dalam lift, menuju lantai atas ke kamarnya sendiri. Setelah Kibum beserta jejaknya tak dirasakan Kyuhyun lagi, dia segera masuk ke kamarnya. Berlari ke ranjang lalu meloncat ke atas kasurnya. Dia mengambil handphone, mendial nomor menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau sekarang?" tanyanya semangat. "Belum berangkat kerja kelihatannya."

"Aku sedang tidur saat kau telepon tadi," gerutu Heechul. "Aku liburan dan kau mengangguku."

"Kau sedang di rumah Hankyung hyung ya? Maaf kalau begitu." Heechul sedang liburan, satu-satunya tempat liburan baginya adalah China. Mempunyai kekasih beda negara membuat Heechul sering bolak balik kesana. "Tebak Hyung, aku sedang apa?"

"Tidak bisa. Kalau kau mau cerita, cerita saja," kata Heechul ketus.

"Kibum baru saja mengajakku sarapan," kata Kyuhyun semangat. "Tadi aku minta hadiah kalau tahun ini menang lagi."

"Kau sudah pasti menang tahun ini." Heechul menguap diseberang telepon. "Soal Kibum, selama tiga tahun menyukainya dan baru bisa diajak sarapan itu bukan prestasi. Aku sudah bilang padamu, kalau kau tak buat kemajuan apapun lebih baik kau menyerah."

"Hyung…"

"Kau bilang Kibum sudah punya kekasih, dan selama ini sikapnya padamu wajar-wajar saja. Kalaupun kau menyukainya lalu terus menunggu dia membalas perasaanmu, sampai kiamat juga tak akan kesampaian."

"Aku tahu Hyung, tapi bisakah kau semangati aku sedikit saja? Kibum baru mengajakku sarapan, hatiku sedang senang dan kau malah mengacaukannya," kata Kyuhyun kesal. "Tidak ada Kibum, kau kira aku bisa bertahan sampai disini? Untuk apa aku berusaha menang selama dua tahun ini kalau bukan karenanya juga?"

"Baiklah baiklah."

"Nah begitu lebih baik."

"Kau punya target dalam karir, harus punya target dalam percintaan juga. Kau tidak mau mencintainya semumur hidup tanpa balas kan?"

"Iya aku tahu itu. Kalau tahun ini masih seperti ini, aku akan berhenti mengarapkan Kibum." Dia tak benar-benar janji, karena menyukai Kibum selalu membuat hari-harinya penuh semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan menyerah sebelum berusaha, mengerti!" Walau menyebalkan, terkadang Heechul ada benarnya. Mencintai tanpa berusaha, kapan akan terbalaskan? Kyuhyun memang perlu membuktikan bahwa dirinya menyukai Kibum, dan apabila Kibum tidak menyukainya, berarti cintanya berhenti sampai disitu. "Aku mau tidur lagi, kau boleh meneleponku setelah menang balapan atau setelah Kibum menerima cintamu!"

600CC

Kwalifikasi baru saja selesai, Kyuhyun dapat urutan 3. Selisih 1,5 detik dari posisi satu. Tidak masalah, targetnya tetap menang di laga besok sore. Apalagi rival terberatnya mengalami masalah mesin, sekarang ada di urutan 11. Kalau masalah mesinnya tidak diselesaikan hari ini, besok performanya tetap jelek, Kyuhyun akan lebih mudah mendapatkan juaranya.

"Kau agak melambat di tikungan tujuh, pengeremanmu juga tak tepat. Ada masalah dengan motormu?" tanya salah satu anggota kru. "Aku akan mengecek motormu lagi!" katanya sambil mengulurkan minum pada Kyuhyun.

"Iya, jarak stang gas dengan rem depan sedikit menyempit. Mungkin karena pengeremanku sebelumnya kurang tepat."

"Akan kubenahi." Dibantu teman-temannya, enginer itu membawa motor Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun digiring masuk ruang kusus. Dia dipersilakan untuk istirahat sejenak, diberi minum lagi lalu ditinggalkan sendirian oleh petugas. Kibum masuk lima menit setelahnya, menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas titipan dari salah satu kru.

"Helen minta kau baca naskah itu. Setelah dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia akan menerangkannya padamu."

"Aku akan menjalani press conference lagi?"

"Tetang rencana kepindahanmu ke moto2."

"Kenapa tidak nanti saja setelah kejuaraan tahun ini selesai"

"Kau akan memiliki banyak jadwal nanti. Ada syuting iklan sampai kegiatan amal, konferensi sekarang akan lebih baik."

"Aku ikut kau sajalah."

"Aku tidak mengatur press conference-mu, itu tugas Helen. Kau ikut apa katanya." kata Kibum. "Pelajari itu sekarang!"

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar," pintanya. "Ngomong-ngomong jumpa pers tak pernah lama, kau mau makan malam denganku setelah jumpa pers selesai?"

"Aku ada janji makan dengan kekasihku."

"Kalau sarapan besok pagi?"

"Tidak bisa, ada banyak hal yang akan kulakukan mulai besok pagi."

"Ok." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Bersikap biasa saja walau sebenarnya kecewa. "Setelah race besok itu, kau bisa luangkan waktu untuk makan denganku?"

Sebelum Kibum menjawab seorang kepala mekanik masuk. Mengulurkan hasil catatan motornya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, berita gembira!" Saat Kyuhyun menunjukkan catatan motor yang ada ditangannya, si mekanik tersadar, dia salah. Kembali diambilnya catatan itu. "Ramalan cuaca mengatakan besok akan turun hujan, kesempatanmu menang sudah tak akan terbendung lagi," terangnya bahagia.

"Kau kesini cuma untuk mengatakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak senang. Dia masih punya pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Kibum, dan seseorang ini datang mengacaukannya.

"Juga tentang settingan motormu, sponsor ban baru yang lebih bagus dari sekarang dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya berita gembira."

"Aku akan kembali bekerja. " Kibum menyela pembicaraan mekanik itu.

"Kau tak ikut mendengarkan berita dariku?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku ada pekerjaan," jawabnya pada kepala mekanik. Sebelum keluar dia menambahkan. "Soal tadi, akan kucoba luangkan waktu."

"Terima kasih!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengumbar senyum.

600CC

Pole position GP Autralia, Moto3 dimenangkan Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun dan tim-nya pindah ke Malaysia dan sampai saat ini Kibum belum punya waktu untuk makan bersama Kyuhyun seperti yang dijanjikannya tempo hari. Kyuhyun galau karena menunggu terlalu lama. Dua hari lagi kwalifikasi GP Malaysia dimulai, kalau Kibum belum punya waktu juga bisa jadi sampai seri Malaysia habis, mereka tak akan sempat makan bersama.

Kyuhyun memutuskan menyambangi kamar Kibum. Dia akan meminta Kibum sekali lagi, siapa tahu agent, asisten, merangkap namja idamanya itu lupa. Kalau Kibum tidak lupa, tapi memang belum punya waktu, anggap saja Kyuhyun sedang mengetes kekebalan rasa malunya. Soal kekasih Kibum, dia pasti maklum. Kyuhyun bos-nya disini, kalau kekasih Kibum berulah, dia bisa mendepaknya dengan mudah.

Setelah mengetok pintu, seorang yeoja membukakannya. Itu kekasih Kibum. Penampilannya berantakan, lebih parah dari orang baru bangun tidur. Rambutnya kusut, liar kemana-mana. Ada lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Pipi dan dahinya berkerut tanda kecapekan. Make up-nya juga belepotan, mirip sisa make up kemarin yang tak dibersihkan. Yeoja itu seperti baru diterpa angin ribut. Kyuhyun senang kalau itu sampai terjadi apalagi kalau anginnya membuat hubungan si yeoja dengan Kibum ikutan ribut. Awalnya dia menyapa dengan ketus, tapi setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya, yeoja itu segera merubah ekspresinya. Bagaimanapun juga tanpa ijin Kyuhyun, dia tak mungkin bisa ikut rombongan kesana kemari.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanyanya setelah basa basi sejenak. "Kau mencari Kibum?"

"Ya. Dia ada?"

"Sedang di kamar mandi." Si yeoja menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, mengurangi keburukan dihadapan sang juara moto3. "Memangnya kenapa mencari Kibum pagi-pagi begini?" Menyadari dia terlalu lancang bertanya, dia segera minta maaf. "Maaf. Maaf. Kau mau menunggunya, atau aku suruh dia menemuimu."

"Dia akan lama?"

"Mungkin. Dia baru masuk," katanya sedikit menyesal. "Soal yang tadi aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud…" Melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk, si yeoja tersenyum. "Akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dengan Kibum sedang tidak baik. Maklum, hubungan yang sudah lama terkadang bisa jadi saling bosan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Kalau memang itu benar, dia sudi berdoa agar hubungan Kibum dan kekasihnya ini segera berakhir. "Kau butuh refreshing. Keluarlah untuk bersenang-senang, jangan terus berada di kamar seperti ini," usul Kyuhyun. "Kalau Kibum sudah selesai, suruh dia menemuiku!"

"Terima kasih sarannya. Nanti kusuruh Kibum menemuimu!"

600CC

Setengah jam berada di kamar, pintunya ada yang mengetok. Kyuhyun amat yakin kalau itu Kibum. Segera dia meloncat dari ranjang, lari ke pintu. Dia berhenti hanya sekedar mengecek baju dan tatanan rambutnya. Selesai berbenah kecil, dia membuka pintu sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kyu!" pudar sudah senyumnya. "Kenapa kau?" tanya Helen yang memperhatikan perubahan muka rider-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kukira room service mengantarkan makanan pesananku," jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Oh, kau sudah pesan makanan, padahal aku mau mengajakmu sarapan diluar." Helen sedikit kecewa. "Aku punya teman disini. Rencananya mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan, sekalian mampir ke rumahnya."

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan para mekanik." Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Kibum, menagih janji makan malam dari namja itu. Karena tak ada seorangpun dari tim-nya yang tahu perasaannya pada Kibum, dia patut berbohong. "Kau ajak orang lain saja, tapi jangan lupa belikan sesuatu untukku saat kau kembali."

Helen nyengir kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengerti. "Aku akan pergi sendiri. Aku juga akan menginap di rumah temanku itu." Sebelum pergi dia menambahkan. "Teks yang kemarin kuberikan padamu, hapalkan dan pahami. Kau akan menghadapi konferensi pers lagi akhir pekan ini!"

Kyuhyun segera mengiyakan, segera mengusir Helen agar tak mengganggu proses menunggunya. Lima menit setelahnya pintu kamarnya diketuk lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun yakin kalau itu Kibum. Kembali meloncat dari ranjang, berlari kecil ke pintu dan buru-buru membukanya.

"Kyu!" seru seorang montir kaget dengan yang dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun kembali muram "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. "Sudah kubilang membahas motor itu besok saja."

"Aku salah kamar. Kupikir ini kamar Jung Jin, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan pagi ini," terangnya sambil tertawa-tawa garing. "Jangan pasang muka muram begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang." Si montir segera berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mendecih merutuki ketidakberuntungannya sapai dua kali. Kembali ke kamarnya sambil menggerutu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Kibum. Lebih dari setengah jam dan agent-nya itu belum juga datang ke kamarnya. Apa kekasih Kibum lupa memberitahukan pesannya, atau mereka kembali bertengkar hingga membuat Kibum malas datang ke kamarnya? Lebih terdengar buruk lagi kalau Kibum memang tak sudi datang ke kamarnya bila bukan dengan alasan pekerjaan. Kyuhyun berharap alasan itu tak pernah benar-benar terjadi.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakannya dengan Heechul waktu itu, tentang mendekati Kibum sampai musim ini berakhir. Kalau gagal, Kyuhyun akan mundur. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tahu akan seperti apa kelanjutan kisah cintanya. Kegagalan sudah di depan mata. Mencoba dekat dengan Kibum ternyata sulit bukan main, ingin makan malam bersama saja susah apalagi berharap Kibum mau jadi kekasihnya. Kyuhyun butuh rencana lain agar setelah balapan berakhir sedangkan percintaannya tak ada perkembangan hingga harus melupakan Kibum dia tidak terlalu peduli. Mungkin dengan dekat dengan orang lain, atau memfokuskan pada balapannya. Naik ke moto2, setahun dua tahun jadi juara lalu pindah ke MotoGP. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau sampai bisa bersaing di kelas 1000CC itu dengan Rossi, Pedrosa dan yang lainnya. Tidak punya kekasih tidak masalah asal karir cemerlang, lagipula jodoh pasti akan datang dengan sedirinya nanti.

Sampai setengah jam berikutnya Kibum belum menyambanginya. Mungkin Kibum benar-benar tak akan datang. Mood Kyuhyun memburuk, ditambah perutnya yang belum diisi pagi ini membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit. Dia memutuskan memejamkan mata sejenak. Persetan mau Kibum datang atau tidak. Anggap saja hari ini dia kurang beruntung.

600CC

Sesi kwalifikasi baru saja selesai. Kyuhyun kurang beruntung, dia start di posisi lima. Kesalahannya kemarin lusa saat enginernya mengajak diskusi motor, soal settingan mesin tapi dia menolak terus. Saat kwalifikasi tadi, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan settingan baru. Posisi lima itu dia dapat dengan susah payah. Rival terberatnya bahkan mendapat posisi dua, karena settingannya juga masih buruk. Kembali ke pit, dia mendapati kekasih Kibum berkerumun bersama staffnya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun makin tidak nyaman, serasa makin buruk saja harinya.

"Kyu" sapa yeoja itu mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Dia mengulurkan minuman, minuman ketiga yang diterima Kyuhyun dalam lima menit ini. "Hari ini kurang begitu bagus, tapi aku yakin kau akan naik podium besok." Kyuhyun mendengus, tapi tak begitu kentara. Dia tak mau image sebagai rider baik terganggu gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin itu. Kibum sudah kusuruh menemuimu, kukatakan bahwa kau ada perlu penting dengannya, tapi dia malah memarahiku."

Kyuhyun tak tahu soal itu. Dia mau dengar penjelasan yeoja ini, hitung-hitung berbaik hati dengan calon mantan pacarnya Kibum. Sambil menyedot minuman, dan memberi ijin untuk meneruskan.

"Dia pergi setelah rapi. Kupikir dia pergi ke kamarmu, tapi saat aku keluar mengikuti saranmu waktu itu, aku melihat Kibum jalan-jalan dengan para mekanikmu." Yeoja itu emosi. Seperti ada hal yang dia tidak suka dengan Kibum. "Kuhampiri dan kuberitahu, katanya dia sudah membuat janji terlebih dulu dengan tim mekani. Sampai hari ini kutanya dia belum juga menemuimu," katanya menyesal. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membujuknya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula yang ingin kukatakan pada Kibum tidak terlalu penting." Kekasih Kibum menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kau tidak apa-apa hari ini? Mukamu terlihat kesal. Jangan bilang karena kau terus membujuk Kibum untuk menemuiku, kau dimarahinya."

"Kami memang bertengkar sudah sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sudah mulai terbiasa degan perlakuan marah-marahnya Kibum yang timbul akhir-akhir ini," katanya sambil mendengus kesal. "Untung dia tipe pendiam, kalau temperamen pasti sudah melakukan kekerasan fisik padaku," eluhnya lagi. "Dalam dua minggu ini aku bahkan ingin sekali lepas darinya."

Kyuhyun jadi prihatin. Kalau berita yang dibawa si yeoja benar, jangan-jangan itu berkat doa darinya. Kyuhyun memang senang kalau Kibum dan kekasihnya bertengkar lalu putus, tapi mendengar soal kekerasan, dia jadi tidak tega. Pasti yeoja ini tertekan karena bertengkar terus dengan Kibum.

"Bukan bermaksud ikut campur, sebenarnya ada masalah apa kau dengannya?"

Si yeoja menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, semua terasa sepele, tapi dia menanggapinya besar. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otaknya." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi mendengar kalimat itu. "Kibum itu aneh dari dulu, aku bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa aku menjadi kekasihnya dan bertahan sampai sekarang."

"Hahahaha!"

"Eh, jangan tertawa. Ini betulan!" tanggapnya. "Andai aku bisa menukarkannya dengan barang, kutakarkan dia dengan tas Michael Kors. Kalau ada yang mau, kuberikan secara cuma-Cuma," katanya mantap.

"Jangan bercanda, kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya hampir setahun."

Ketika si yeoja ingin menimpali, seseorang masuk dan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun dicari Helen. Kyuhyun menawarkan makan malam pada kekasih Kibum sebelum mereka berpisah, kalau Kibum memberinya ijin tentunya. Tapi si yeoja bilang, Kibum tak akan peduli kalaupun dia menghilag dan tak kembali. Dia terima tawaran Kyuhyun, selain untuk curhat juga numpang tenar. Jarang-jarang bisa makan malam dengan pembalap terkenal seperti Kyuhyun.

600CC

"Jadi kau alergi seafood?" Si yeoja mengangguki Kyuhyun. "Aku alergi sayuran!" kata Kyuhyun disambut decihan hebat dari si yeoja. Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian.

Kyuhyun dan kekasih Kibum sedang makan malam di restoran seberang hotel tempat mereka menginap. Restoran China. Tapi yang dipesan kekasih Kibum bukan masakan China. Masakan lokal sepertinya, begitupun jadi menu andalan di restoran ini. Kyuhyun yang penasaran juga memesan seporsi, tapi ditolak oleh si yeoja. Makanan berlemak dan berempah banyak tak baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi besok Kyuhyun ada balapan. Dia mengantisipasi agar Kyuhyun tak kena penyakit perut esok hari. Dan memesankannya makanan yang biasa saja.

"Kau bukan alergi, tapi memang anti sayuran." Si yeoja menimpali. "Aku tahu kenapa kau punya kulit pucat, lembek dan kasar. Karena kau tak pernah makan buah dan sayur."

"Heh kulitku tidak lembek dan kasar. Kulitku pucat sudah keturunan," belanya.

Si yeoja mencibir, tak percaya. "Aku tahu mana kulit jelek dan mana yang keturunan. Kau kurang merawat diri, pantas walau terkenal tak ada yang mau jadi kekasihmu," ledek si yeoja.

"Namja tak melakukan perawatan seperti yeoja." Si yeoja menggoyang-goyangankan telunjuknya. "Baiklah-baiklah, tapi jangan ungkit soal statusku"

"Perawatan sederhana seorang namja adalah olahraga teratur, makan bergizi dan istirahat cukup, bukan dengan perawatan kulit seperti yeoja",,terangnya. "Bicara soal statusmu, masa kau tak punya seorangpun yang kau suka?" Ada, Kibum. tapi Kyuhyun jelas tak mungkin mengatakan kalau kekasih yeoja di depannya itulah yang dia suka. Baru nyaman punya teman bicara saat mood buruk begini, jangan sampai dia diacuhkan yeoja ini juga. "Kau suka perempuan yang seperti apa? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Helen dan anak buahnya?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan bahunya sejenak. "Aku suka orang yang misterius"

Kekasih Kibum meletakkan peralatan makannya, dia menyesap minumnya sedikit lalu terdiam cukup lama. Dia sedang berfikir sebenatar, mencoba menebak clue dari Kyuhyun.

"Misterius?" katanya sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tahu satu orang yang amat misterius. Introvert, kadang acuh, kadang amat bersahabat, kadang mengesalkan, bisa juga jahat dan menakutkan. Tapi dia bisa jadi sangat romantis." Seperti dia menceritakan kenalan lamanya. "Kalau kau belum punya seseorang yang kau suka, aku bisa menjodohkanmu dengannya."

"Sudah ada. Kenalan lama. Aku mendekatinya dari dulu tapi tak ada respon baik darinya. Tahun ini aku berhenti berharap kalau cintaku terbalaskan olehnya." Kyuhyun memajang tampang orang frustasi, dan kebetulan si yeoja tahu hal macam itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun tanda peduli. "Kau bisa jodohkan aku dengan orangmu itu setelah aku menyerah. Siapa tahu dialah jodohku."

"Jangan pesimis begini. Ya sudahlah, mungkin bisa kau pikirkan untuk menerima orangku dari sekarang. Pertanyaannya, kau suka namja atau yeoja?" Kyuhyun mendelik tak nyaman. "Maaf, tapi jaman sekarang percintaan sesama jenis sudah wajar. Dan orang yang kukenal itu namja. Dia liar, misterius, kalau kau bisa menjinakkannya, aku jamin kau akan nyaman dengannya."

Kalau si yeoja putus dengan Kibum lalu memberikan Kibum padanya baru Kyuhyun akan antusias, tapi seorang misterius itu sepertinya juga menggiurkan. Musim balapan hampir habis, Kibum sudah pasti tak bisa didapatkannya. Seperti yang dipikirkannya kemarin, kalau tak ada Kibum, dia bisa dengan orang lain. Siapa namja itu lebih tepat untuknya dibanting Kibum.

"Aku tak bilang aku suka namja, tapi kalau kenalanmu sebangsa Sungmin atau model androghini lain, aku akan pikirkan lagi."

Si yeoja menghela nafas kecewa. Dia menopang dagu beralih dengan tangan kiri, kemudian mencibir Kyuhyun yang pemikirannya tak mau berkembang."Kyu, kau tahu tidak. Jaman sekarang, kalau kau terus berfikir ingin jadi dominan, kau tak akan dapat kekasih," tapi dia segera menambahkan. "Ya ya ya, aku tahu kau bisa mencari yeoja diluar sana, tapi bayangkan soal kenalanku itu. Dia itu namja terkeren yang pernah kukenal, hanya saja aku bosan melihatnya." Dia mencodongkan mukanya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, agaknya ingin berbisik. "Dia super misterius di depan dan di belakang orang. yang paling penting dia juga misterius diatas ranjang," katanya disusul tawa malu-malu.

Kyuhyun bergidik dan seketika memutuskan bahwa dia tidak berminat dengan kenalan si yeoja. Biar dia single, sampai hayat juga tidak masalah. Eh salah, dia meralat soal single sampai akhir hayat tadi, menggantikannya dengan satu dua tahun kedepan.

"Kau juga kenal dia, tapi tak sekenal aku. Penasaran kan?"

"Tidak." Si yeoja mendecih malas. "Kau sudah seperti biro jodoh saja. Tapi meski aku bilang tidak, kau pasti akan memaksaku mengetahuinya kan?" Si yeoja setuju. "Kalau aku sudah kenal, siapa namanya?"

"Tapi kau janji jangan katakan pada siapapun." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku bosan dengannya dan berencana memberikannya padamu. Kau belikan aku tas Victoria Beckham dan Sepatu Kelvin Klein sebagai gantinya." Petunjuknya jelas, tapi Kyuhyun tidak paham. "Dia calon mantan kekasihku, Kibum!"

Kyuhyun ingin tersedak tapi sayang tidak sedang makan atau minum. Sekarang dia putuskan menyukai Yeoja di depannya ini.

600CC

Faktor X, itu yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun gagal naik podium di seri ini. Dia tidak fokus, kepalanya penuh dengan tawaran kekasih Kibum soal penyerahan Kibum padanya ditukar dengan tas dan sepatu. Demi apa Kyuhyun sudah berani berandai andai melakukan konpirasi dengan si yeoja agar Kibum jadi kekasihnya. Kalau Kibum sudah jadi kekasihnya, dia akan memberikan satu kali gajinya pada yeoja itu. tas, sepatu, perhiasan, apa saja yang dimintanya akan dikabulkan.

Ditikungan sembilan, ketika balapan masih menyisakan 15 putaran lagi, Kyuhyun melebar dan dua pembalap medahuluinya. Lima putaran berikutnya masih di tikungan sama, pengereman roda depan tidak tepat lalu dia terjungkal. Beruntung motornya masih bisa di gunakan, hingga dia masih meneruskan balapan. Dia masuk pit, berganti motor dan melanjutkan balapan. Kyuhyun finish di posisi 7, posisi terburuk yang dia dapat tahun ini.

Semua mata tertuju padanya saat dia berada di dalam ruang istirahatnya. Dia ditunggu alasannya oleh mereka semua, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Seri terakhir aku akan menurut perintah kalian semua." Dia berbohong agar semua orang mengira itu karena settingan motornya tidak pas. Karena dia menolak melihat dan mencoba motornya lebih sering, akhirnya terjadilah hal demikian, padahal ini masalah lain. "Berapa selisih poin dengan rival terberatku sekarang?"

"Kau unggul cuma lima poin dari posisi 2. Kalau dia bisa tepat berada di depanmu saja, kau akan kehilangan gelar juara tahun ini."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Janji, dua minggu lagi aku yang akan menang," katanya congkak.

"Sudahlah, kau istrirahat dulu. Nanti akan banyak wartawan yang akan mewawancaraimu. Katakan yang baik-baik saja, karena bukan cuma kau, kami juga tak mau pamor kami turun!" terang kepala mekanik yang setelah itu menggiring anak buahnya keluar ruangan Kyuhyun.

Baru keluar semua tim mekanik, Helen dengan asistennya masuk. Tanpa basa basi menyerahkan catatan padanya. Catatan berisi kemungkinan-kemungkinan pertanyaan yang akan diutarakan wartawan padanya nanti.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu barusan, aku akan merangkumnya dan mengarahkanmu ke jawaban yang tepat."

"Settingan motorku buruk. Seharusnya kita menguji kembali barang dari sponsor."

"Itu kan tugas mekanik dan kau. Kau tidak melakukan dengan benar kemarin."

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu tanpa mau repot minta maaf. Dia turuti saja apa yang dikatakan Helen. Repot juga kalau tahun ini tak jadi juara, tim akan kecewa padanya. Seri terakhir dia harus menang.

600CC

Si yeoja diminta menemui Kyuhyun sehari setelah balapan. Dia diajak Kyuhyun makan malam lagi. Tadinya ada Kibum dan beberapa montir, basa-basi Kyuhyun menawarkan makan malam bersama tapi untung semuanya menolak. Cuma si yeoja saja yang mau diajak makan malam. Kibum acuh saja saat kekasihnya dibawa Kyuhyun, bahkan terkesan masa bodoh.

"Kau tak cedera kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tak ada masalah dengan keadaanku."

"Baguslah. Aku tak mau kau cedera lalu bisnis kita kau batalkan begitu saja," terangnya sambil melihat-lihat buku menu. "Aku mau makan yang kemarin saja, kalau kau mau makan apa?"

"Sama denganmu."

"Tidak bisa, sebelum balapan usai kau tak boleh makan makanan seperti ini." Si yeoja memesan makanan untuknya juga untuk Kyuhyun. Dia juga memesan minuman lokal. "2 gelas barley tanpa gula!" katanya pada pelayan dengan bahasa Inggris. Lalu si pelayan pergi melakukan tugasnya. "Jadi kau mau memenangkan balapan tahun ini atau tidak?"

"Kau bercanda ya? Tentu saja aku mau menang. Aku mau pindah kelas setelah ini, kalau aku tak menang bagaimana cara naik ke moto2?"

"Aku cuma tanya, tidak perlu marah begitu." Si yeoja menata duduknya kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kau kenal Kibum tiga tahun, tapi tak tahu banyak tentangnnya. Kalau kau mau dekat dengannya harus dimulai dari mana ya?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Kira-kira pertama kali namja ditiduri namja itu akan merasakan sakit sampai berapa lama ya?"

"Siapa namja yang akan ditiduri namja?"

"Aku sedang berfikir, kalau kalian sudah saling kenal akan sulit membangun situasi romantis. Tidak mungkin juga kalian kenalan lagi sambil berjabat tangan lalu menyebutkan nama masing-masing," katanya makin ngelantur sambil mengetuk pelipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Kau punya waktu dua minggu, dikurangi persiapan dan sebagainya hanya ada sekitar 4-5 hari free. Kalau kau tidur dengan Kibum, 4-5 hari itu cukup untuk membuatmu sembuh dari sakitnya atau tidak?"

"Maksudmu aku yang kau bilang akan ditiduri namja?"

Si yeoja mengangguk meski Kyuhyun melotot horor. "Tidak mungkin juga kalau Kibum yang kau tiduri." Kyuhyun langsung mengelus dadanya. "Jangan bilang tidak mau dulu, ini hanya ide sementara. Kalau tidak mungkin terjadi dalam 4-5 hari, ya nanti setelah balapan usai."

"Kau gila ya. Mana mungkin aku sudi ditiduri kekasihmu!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ralat, dia bukan kekasihku lagi." Kyuhyun terdiam antara kaget, senang dan antusias. "Semalam aku minta putus darinya, aku sudah tidur di kamar berbeda sekarang. Sekedar info, aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya. Maksudku aku tidak pernah melakukan hubungan…," si yeoja membuat dua tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya. "…dengannya. Makanya aku bilang dia misterius diatas ranjang."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tertarik dilihat dari mimik mukanya, tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. hatinya bahkan sampai berdesir ketika si yeoja mantan pacar Kibum itu menyebutkan namanya dihubungan dengan adegan ranjang bersama Kibum. Jauh di otaknya, Kyuhyun setuju setuju saja usul dari teman barunya itu, tapi untuk sekarang dia belum siap. Ada gelar yang harus dia kejar, juga tentang kedekatannya dengan Kibum masih perlu diperbaiki.

"Jadi kau akan pulang ke Korea setelah ini?"

"Aku akan ikut kau sampai race-mu habis dan melihatmu juara di Valencia. Lagipula aku masih butuh tas dan sepatu baru itu, kalau aku tak memberikan Kibum dan menukarnya dengan barang-barang mewah itu, aku tak akan dapat apapun."

"Kau ini yeoja matre ternyata."

"Tidak selalu. Hanya disaat-saat tertentu saja, salah satunya ketika aku tak punya banyak uang seperti sekarang ini," katanya jujur. "Dan satu lagi, kau bayari perjalananku ikut denganmu ke Spanyol ya?"

"Aku harus membayari perjalananmu, memberlikan tas dan sepatu tapi kau memberiku namja misterius yang bisa membuatku sakit pantat berhari-hari." Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng bentuk penolakan. "Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

Si yeoja yang menggeleng-geleng sekarang. "Aku serius. Sekarang katakan padaku sesering apa kau tidur dengan yeoja?"

"Lumayan sering kalau sedang tak ada balapan" Kyuhyun vacum berhubungan badan kalau musim balapan tiba. Bisa dibilang mengkaratkan senjatanya sendiri semusim.

"Kalau ditiduri?"

"Tidak ada istilah namja ditiduri," protes Kyuhyun.

"Ada, kalau partnermu sesama namja."

"Tidak pernah," jawab Kyuhyun tegas, jujur dan ingin juga sebenarnya. Apalagi kalau Kibum yang jadi partnernya.

"Nah nah, itu. Kudengar, rasanya sangat enak. Kau harus mencobanya dengan Kibum." Kyuhyun tidak mau, menolak habis-habisan "Tidak sekarang kalau kau belum siap. Menangkan balapannya, nanti kuberitahu caramu mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak bilang iya untuk mendapatkan Kibum."

"Katanya kau suka orang misterius. Kibum itu mahkluk termisterius se-Korea," katanya melebih lebihkan. "Begini saja, setelah balapan usai kita bertukar dulu. Barang-barang yang kuminta dengan Kibum, lalu coba kau rasakan sendiri kemisteriusannya. Garansi sebulan, kalau kalian tak menemukan kecocokan kukembalikan semua barang yang kau berikan padaku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

"Ck!"

"Baiklah. Kalau aku tidak cocok dengannya dalam sebulan, kembalikan barang dariku sekalian kau jadi pembantuku sebulan untuk menggantikan waktuku yang terbuang percuma dengan Kibum."

"Kau ini, masa aku jadi pembantu." Si yeoja menggerutu hebat. "Ya sudahlah, deal!"

Saat itu makanan datang, dihidangkan dan dipersilakan menikmati. Setelah makan beberapa sendok Kyuhyun mau minum. Gelas yang ada di depannya diaduknya sebentar, dari dalam cairan putih itu menyebar biji-biji kecil sedikit berlendir di dalamnya. Pertama kali lihat, Kyuhyun memperlihatkan muka jijik.

"Apa ini?"

"Barley, bagus untuk kesehatan. Minum saja!"

600CC

Masuk ke hotel setelah makan malam usai, Kyuhyun dan si yeoja berpapasan dengan Kibum di lift. Si yeoja tak mau bersebelahan dengan Kibum, alhasil Kyuhyun yang berdiri diantara mereka. Hawa dalam lift panas, walau ada penyejuk ruangan. Jelas itu karena Kibum dan mantan kekasihnya sedang berseteru. Kyuhyun tak mau bicara apapun dari pada dianggap ikut campur lalu dimaki kedua belah pihak. Dia juga tak berani menolah pada Kibum untuk saat ini.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Kibum dingin, sedingin wajahnya.

"Makan malam."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Apa kau tak bisa lihat aku sekarang bersama siapa?" jawab si yeoja ketus.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Kibum masih tak saling pandang.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kita sudah resmi berpisah dari kemarin malam kenapa kau masih saja mengurusi kegiatanku."

"Karena setelah putus denganku, kau mengincar orang lain." Lift berhenti di lantai kamar yang Kyuhyun tempati. Dia keluar setelah Kibum menyuruh segera masuk ke kamarnya. "Kau jangan tidur dulu, aku akan menemuimu nanti!" kata Kibum sebelum pintu lift tertutup kembali dan naik menuju lantai berikutnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan pergi makan malam dengannya? Mau memerasnya juga?"

"Apapun yang kulakukan itu bukan urursanmu lagi. Cho Kyuhyun selain kaya dia juga baik. Selama aku mengenalnya, tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya menyakiti orang lain. Tidak seperti kau." Kibum mendengus. Dia marah, berasa ingin sekali mencekik yeoja di sampingnya, tapi dia tak lakukan karena image coolnya melarang untuk bertindak keras terhadap orang lain. "Perjanjian kita sudah habis kemarin, tidak seharusnya kau campuri urusanku," katanya sambil melangkah keluar lift meninggalkan Kibum.

"Kutawarkan dua kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya, jadilah kekasihku lagi!" tawar Kibum terpaksa. "Tapi jauhi Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pantas kau permainkan." Si yeoja menyeringai keji. Dia mengabaikan kalimat Kibum untuk segera menuju kamarnya sendiri. "Tiga kali lipat!" tawarnya lagi sebelum si yeoja masuk kamar.

"Tiga kali lipat ya? Banyak juga," katanya mulai tertarik. "Tapi aku punya sumber penghasilan yang lebih banyak kalau bisa menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Aku juga sudah bosan melihat muka kakumu, tidak mungkin aku mau menghabiskan hari-hariku denganmu lagi."

"Katakan apa maumu dan aku akan penuhi!"

"Asal aku tidak bersama Kyuhyun?" Si yeoja antusias. Kalau benar Kibum menawarkan apapun, dia bisa dapat lebih banyak darinya juga dari Kyuhyun. Kesempatan yang bagus jangan disia siakan.

"Ya."

"Aku mau kau bayar lima kali lipat. Kau tidak perlu pura-pura pacaran denganku dan aku tak akan mengganggu Kyuhyun lagi." Kibum langsung mengiyakan. Apalah artinya uang dibanding keberhasilan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhasil, Kibum dan tim akan ikut senang, tapi kalau ada yeoja matre ini memoroti uang lalu meninggalkannya, bisa jadi suatu saat Kyuhyun akan terpuruk. "Kibum, sebenarnya aku heran padamu, kenapa kau perhatian sekali dengan Kyuhyun? Hubungan kalian sebatas pekerjaan atau sudah menyangkut hati?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Kibum ketus.

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi melihat tingkahmu saat memperhatikannya dari jauh, aku bisa menebak kalau kau menyukainya." Kibum tak bisa mengiyakan tapi juga tak menyangkal. Dia cuma mendengus merasa rahasianya terbongkar oleh yeoja tengik mata duitan ini. "Setelah aku menjauhinya, tidak menutup kemungkinan ada orang lain yang akan melakukan hal sama sepertiku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?"

"Aku akan melakukan hal sama seperti sekarang. Orang-orang seperti kau hanya bisa ditundukkan dengan uang."

Pembohong, teriak si yeoja dalam hati. Dia amat tahu kalau Kibum selama ini menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun. Gelagatnya seperti orang kasmaran kalau dihadapkan dengan situasi jauh dari Kyuhyun. Raganya memang kalem, tapi jiwanya masokis.

"Kupikir kau akan memacarinya sebelum kedahuluan orang lain." Si yeoja sedikit menyindir. "Dengan bayaran lima kali lipat, aku tidak hanya akan menjauhi Kyuhyun tapi akan membantumu mendapatkannya. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak rela kalau Kyuhyun jatuh ke tangan yeoja selain aku, jadi lebih baik kalau dia bersamamu." Dia tidak dapat reson apapun dari Kibum, tapi Si yeoja sangat sabar. Kibum sedang berfikir, cepat atau lambat pasti akan setuju. "Itu kalau kau mau. Kalau kau tetap pada pendirianmu, tidak masalah juga. Toh aku tidak rugi!"

Baru masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya, si yeoja mendapati pintu itu diketuk kasar. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang mengetuk, dan benar Kibum ada di depan pintunya sekarang.

"Kau berubah pikiran terlalu cepat." Si yeoja mendahului sebelum Kibum berucap. "Cuma membayar lima kali lipat, kau mendapatkan tubuh dan hati Kyuhyun."

Terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga, tapi Kibum setuju. Lebih baik dirinya yang dianggap menguasai Kyuhyun dari pada orang lain yang hanya ingin memanfaatkannya.

"Deal!"

To be continue

Next chap "Finish"


	2. Chapter 2

**600CC**

 **600CC finish, happy reading!**

Cast:

(Kihyun)

Kyuhyun, Kibum, dkk

Genre/Rating:

Romance/T

Summary:

Kyuhyun juara Moto3 tahun lalu yang berencana naik kelas 600CC tahun ini. Diam-diam mencintai agen-nya, Kibum. Sayang pujaan hatinya yang kaku itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Kesempatan datang ketika Kyuhyun mendengar cerita pertengkaran Kibum dengan kekasihnya.

 **FINISH**

Mantan kekasih Kibum sudah menelepon Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Memberi saran apapun yang perlu dilakukan saat Kibum datang ke kamarnya. Si yeoja menyarankan agar dia bersikap sedikit bodoh agar Kibum bertahan lama untuk menjelaskan masalah mereka lebih terperinci. Istilahnya untuk mengulur waktu. Timbulkan kesan bahwa Kyuhyun perlu bantuan orang lain lebih banyak, terutama bantuan dari Kibum. Kyuhyun seorang rider, tugasnya untuk balapan di lintasan, jadi untuk masalah selain balapan dia perlu bimbingan.

Pada Kibum, si yeoja juga menyarankan untuk lebih terbuka. Lebih terbuka bukan berarti merubah image kaku-nya Kibum jadi lebih bersahabat. Dia hanya menyuruh Kibum lebih menanggapi Kyuhyun. Mencoba bertahan berlam-lama dengan si rider agar mereka lebih akrab. Dari keakraban, cinta juga bisa timbul.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?" tanya Kibum yang masih setia membuka kertas-kertasnya. Mencoba bertahan, itu yang sedang dia lakukan. Berpura-pura fokus dengan kertas padahal tak ada hal penting disana. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Dia pasti sudah tidur nyenyak tanpa tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya sejak tadi." Jawaban ketiga kalinya setelah Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan soal si yeoja.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengusir bayangan wajah Kibum. Sejak tadi memandangi Kibum, bukan karena dia tak percaya yeoja teman barunya itu baik-baik saja, tapi karena Kyuhyun memang ingin memandang wajah Kibum. Bahasa kerennya, dia terpana dengan ketampanan Kibum. Bukan berarti dia kalah tampan, tapi karena cinta, semua hal terasa jadi lebih indah.

"Kau sudah berkemas?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Besok kita berangkat ke Spanyol jam 3 sore. Kalau ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan, selesaikan segera besok pagi."

"Sudah semua, hanya ada sedikit barang yang belum ku masukkan koper."

Kibum mengulurkan paspor Kyuhyun. Di dalamnya sudah diselipkan lembaran e-tiket pesawat, juga surat ijin masuk Spanyol. Kibum sudah mengatur semua seperti sebelum sebelumnya, namun untuk kali ini rider yang ditanganinya itu tidak duduk sendiri seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun akan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Dia memilih kursi penumpang deret tiga. Kibum yang paling tepi, Kyuhyun di tengah dan sebelahnya lagi kursi kosong. Kursi itu biasanya diisi berganti-ganti orang. Kadang Helen, kadang staff enginer atau bagian tim lainnya, tergantung siapa yang ada keperluan dengan Kyuhyun saat dalam penerbangan. Yang terpenting, Kyuhyun dan dirinya duduk bersebelahan.

"Kekasihmu itu akan ikut rombongan juga kan?"

"Dia bukan lagi kekasihku," jawab Kibum terdengar kesal. "Sudah kubelikan tiket pulang untuknya. Besok pagi dia akan kembali ke Korea." Kyuhyun tahu berita itu, tapi dia tak cemas kalau teman yeoja barunya berhenti membantu mendapatkan Kibum. Memang si yeoja akan kembali ke Korea, tapi dalam kurun waktu lima hari, dia sudah akan berada di Spanyol. "Kau akan bangun sebelum pukul delapan besok pagi?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku akan membeli sesuatu sebelum pergi. Kalau kau berniat keluar untuk sarapan, kau bisa ikut aku."

"Sarapan denganmu? Aku pernah mengajakmu dinner, kau belum menjawabnya sampai sekarang, dan aku harus menerima tawaran sarapan darimu? Tidak usah. Lagipula aku belum tentu sudah bangun jam segitu." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali makan dengan Kibum. Kalau memang tidak bisa makan malam, sarapan juga tidk apa-apa. Instingnya bilang, melakukan tarik ulur dengan Kibum akan membawa dampak baik di hubungan mereka kedepannya.

"Makan malam kita nanti saja setelah seri Valensia usai. Waktu itu kau minta hadiah dariku, nanti kuberikan sekalian saat kita makan malam." Jiwa Kyuhyun langsung terlonjak senang. Namun dia hanya menunjukkan senyum untuk menggambarkannya. "Jadi kau mau ikut aku sarapan dan menemaniku cari barang atau tidak?"

"Jam 8 ya?"

"Baiklah, jam 9. Kalau kau bersedia, datang ke kamarku. Kalau tidak, aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Ok!"

600CC

Malam makin larut tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur. Dia benar-benar seperti remaja yang akan menghadapi kencan pertama kali. Besok akan seperti apa? Jalan dengan Kibum. makan dengan Kibum. beli barang dengan Kibum. Apakah mereka akan bergandengan tangan juga? Sampai seperempat malam menjelang pagi, Kyuhyun baru bisa memejamkan mata. Terlelap tiga jam, kemudian bangun. Dia hampir mengganggap dirinya terlambat bangun, tapi untunglah ini masih sangat pagi.

Jam 7, Kyuhyun sudah siap. Bosan sebosan bosannya menunggu jam sembilan datang. Jam 9 kurang seperempat dia naik ke lantai atas, menyambangi kamar Kibum. Dia berdiri di depan pintu sedikit lama, hanya untuk menunggu jarum panjang jam tangannya tepat di angka 12, baru Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu.

"Kau datang tepat jam 9" kata Kibum yang kebetulan juga sudah siap. "Mau berangkat sekarang atau kau mau duduk dulu di kamarku?"

"Berangkat saja. Aku mau segera makan."

Mereka memanggil Taxi, pergi lebih jauh dari area hotel yang mereka tempati hanya untuk ke restoran dengan tema sama seperti restoran di depan hotel. Kibum tahu sekali restoran itu menyajikan makanan yang saya, tapi kalau di restoran depan hotel, mengingatkan Kibum saat Kyuhyun makan malam dengan mantan kekasihnya. Lebih baik mencari tempat lain. Membuat kenangan mereka sendiri. Siapa tahu nanti setelah mereka sudah jadi sepasang kekasih, Kyuhyun ingin liburan ke Malaysia lagi, mereka bisa mencatat restoran ini sebagai tempat romantis. Kan keduanya pernah sarapan disini.

Selesai makan, Kibum dan Kyuhyun jalan-jalan. Kibum pura-pura mencari barang di pasar-pasar tradisional, tapi tak mengatakan jenis barang apa yang dicarinya. Setiap kali memasuki gerai, Kibum mencari dalam diam kemudian menggeleng atau bilang tak ada. Kibum lalu menarik Kyuhyun ke gerai-gerai selanjutnya. Ketika hampir siang, dia memutuskan menyerah mencari barang itu dan mengajak Kyuhyun kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat.

600CC

Perjalanan ke Spanyol sangat menyenangkan. Berjam-jam dalam pesawat terasa menyenangkan karena mereka duduk bersebelahan. Mereka makan dengan menu sama, ngobrol bersama dan tidurpun saling adu kepala. Sebenarnya saat Kyuhyun tertidur, kepalanya tegak di kursi yang sudah dicondongkan ke belakang, tapi Kibum pelan-pelan menarik kepalanya dan merebahkan di bahunya. Diapun menumpukkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Hanya saja saat tiba di Spanyol, masuk ke dalam hotel, Kibum tak berani mendaftarkan namanya sekamar dengan Kyuhyun.

Kemarin Kibum bilang akan mengunjungi Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Setelah makan malam, Kibum berencana membahas kontrak baru dan segala tetek bengeknya. Soal kontrak kerja sudah sangat jelas dimengerti Kyuhyun, hanya saja dia mempersulit keadaan. Dia mau terus membahas apapun dengan Kyuhyun. Makin sering berinteraksi akan membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun makin berkembang.

Kibum sudah menelepon Kyuhyun memberitahunya akan datang sekitar sejam lagi. Kyuhyun bilang tak mengunci pintu kamarnya, kalau-kalau Kibum datang saat dia tak bisa buka pintu karena berada di kamar mandi atau semacamnya. Kibum bisa langsung masuk. Sekarang Kibum sudah berada di depan kamar Kyuhyun, mengetuk pintu sebagai tanda dia datang. Beberapa saat tak ada yang menyahut berarti dia harus masuk sendiri. Kibum berhasil membuka pintu, melenggang masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun lalu mendekati ranjang. Disitu, Kibum menemukan si empunya kamar sedang terlelap.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu Kyuhyun masih menyahuti teleponnya, tapi sekarang sudah tidur. Apa Kyuhyun terlalu capek dengan kegiataannya seharian ini? Meski race terakhir masih seminggu lagi, Kyuhyun punya banyak kegiatan. Wawancara, jumpa fansnya di Spanyol, syuting iklan dan tanda tangan produk sponsor yang akan dibagikan pada penggemar. Sebentulnya Kibum kecewa tidak bisa berbincang dengan Kyuhyun, tapi melihat si rider tidur nyaman di hadapannya, dia jadi kasihan. Kyuhyun pasti lelah dan Kibum ingin menemaninya sekarang.

"Apa selalu seperti itu saat kau berada di dekatnya?" Suara tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi. Mantan kekasihnya, si yeoja matre itu ada disini lagi. "Kau sama sekali tak menyentuhnya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kibum sambil meneliti keadaan sekitar. Ada koper kecil marna maroon di sudut ruang. Itu koper si yeoja. "Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya aku sudah mengirimmu kembali ke Korea?"

"Sepertinya kau tak suka kalau aku berada didekatmu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku menerima uang darimu untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun dan membantumu mendapatkannya. Jelas aku tak akan pergi jauh kalau kalian belum saling memiliki." Si yeoja mendekati Kibum, ikut memandang pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di ranjang. "Aku ini orang yang tak pernah ingakar janji."

"Tapi kenapa kau ada disini?" Maksudnya, kenapa berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Kibum curiga kalau si yeoja menikungnya dari belakang. Katanya membantu tapi malah sebaliknya. "Kau tak memesan kamar sendiri."

"Itu yang tadinya akan kulakukan, mengetahui kau dan Kyuhyun berada di kamar yang berbeda, aku putuskan untuk mengambil salah satu kamar kalian. Terserah kau yang mau pindah kesini atau Kyuhyun yang harus pindah ke kamarmu."

"Tidak, kau tidur di kamar lain saja. Aku akan booking-kan untukmu."

"Kau ini penakut sekali ya. Apa salahnya tidur seranjang dengan Kyuhyun, toh kalian juga tidak langsung melakukan hubungan badan. Kyuhyun belum jadi kekasihmu, tidak mungkin dia mau kau tiduri. Lagi pula jadwalnya ketat sampai dua minggu kedepan, kau tak bisa menyibukkannya dengan hal lain lagi."

"Bisa pelankan suaramu, Kyuhyun sedang tidur," tegur Kibum dengan suara mengecil.

"Manisnya… Kau jadi perhatian sekarang," olok si yeoja. "Kemana saja kau dalam tiga tahun ini, kenapa baru bersikap manis sekarang?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" tegas Kibum garang, padahal dia malu. "Kau mau bicara denganku, datang ke kamarku saja."

Bicara terlalu keras membuat Kyuhyun terbangun. Niatannya menunggu Kibum datang, Kyuhyun rebahan tak tahunya dia tertidur. Si yeoja datang dan masuk kamarnya saja dia tidak tahu. Tidak begitu terkejut, tapi melihat dua orang itu sedang memandanginya, dia jadi sedikit tak enak.

"Kalian berdua ada disni," katanya sambil duduk dan menyandarkan punggung di ranjang.

"Dari setengah jam yang lalu. Kalau Kibum baru datang," terang si yeoja. "Kibum bilang sedang ada urusan denganmu, padahal aku mau numpang tidur disini. Karena kalian akan berbincang lama, aku akan numpang di kamar Kibum."

"Kau akan tidur dengan Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku mulai alergi kalau ada dia disekitarku. Biarkan dia tidur disini malam ini. Dia pasti tidak keberatan tidur di sofa."

Kibum hendak protes. Dia mau mengajukan diri untuk membooking-kan kamar untuk si yeoja, tapi mantan kekasihnya itu keburu mengambil koper dan menariknya keluar. Sebelumnya, dia mengambil kunci dari Kibum, lalu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau diganggu sampai besok pagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa tidur denganku." Kibum ragu untuk setuju, tapi bersama Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kesempatan besar. Kibum patut mencoba. "Maaf aku ketiduran!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya, menyarankan Kibum untuk duduk bersamanya.

Kibum menurut. Melepas sandalnya dan naik ke ranjang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau lelah," lalu membuka map yang dia bawa dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas dari dalamnya.

"Masih soal kepindahanku ke Moto2?" Kibum tidak menjawab, tapi mengkode benar. "Soal point-point kontaknya lagi?" Kyuhyun mendapat jawaban sama. "Bisa kau urus saja bagian itu, aku sedikit lelah akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tahu itu. Kalau kau tidak mau terus membicarakan soal kontrak ini dan menyerahkannya padaku, kau harus percaya semuanya."

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Baiklah. Kusingkirkan kertas-kertas ini." Kibum mengemasi kertas-kertasnya lagi, menyatukan semuanya dalam map lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Kau bisa tidur lagi kalau masih lelah."

"Sudah terlanjut bangun." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya lagi namun tidak tidur. "Menurutmu, minggu depan aku bisa menang tidak ya?"

"Katamu kau akan juara tahun ini."

"Tapi selisih poinku amat tipis. Kalau dia bisa mendahuluiku, aku kalah," curhat Kyuhyun. Dia takut kalah, karena impiannya naik kelas harus diawali dari kemenangan seri terakhir ini. Dia juga takut kalau tak juara, tim-nya akan kecewa. Lalu Kibum juga, apa masih mau dekat dengannya kalau tahun ini gagal? "Aku sudah yakin dengan motorku, tapi masih ada hal yang kukhawatirkan."

Kibum memberinya antensi.

"Entahlah. Sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu." Tempo hari Kyuhyun sangat yakin kalau dia menang, sekarang keyakinannya sedikit demi sedikit luntur. Tekanannya lebih besar tahun ini dari sebelumnya. Sekarang dia mulai dekat dengan Kibum, kekalahan takut membuat mereka berjauhan lagi.

"Kau hanya cemas. Lakukan seperti tahun lalu dan kau akan menang." Kibum menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. "Kau butuh banyak istirahat. Kalau badanmu segar, pikiranpun juga ikut segar. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa tidur. Aku baru bangun, Kibum."

"Kau pasti bisa," kata Kibum sambil merebah dekat sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum menggeser bantalnya sejajar dengan bantal Kyuhyun, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya disitu. "Sebenarnya aku juga lelah. Kalau aku tidur, kau juga harus tidur. Lupakan kecemasanmu sementara!" Kibum mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan menutup mata.

Lima menit sama-sama tak bergerak, bukan berarti mereka tidur. Kibum diam sambil terpejam, Kyuhyun diam sambil menerawang langit-langit. Demi apa mereka tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang? Tubuh mereka terbujur berdempetan. Bahkan lengan-lengan mereka menempel. Walaupun tak melakukan apapun, Kyuhyun tetap merasa grogi.

Kibum membuka matanya mendadak. Dia bertanya pada Kyuhyun kenapa tak segera memejamkan mata tapi dijawab hal sama seperti tadi. Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur. Kibum sebenarnya juga tak bisa tidur, tapi tak ada hal lain yang bisa didiskusikan dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum tak tahu cara memulai pembicaraan tanpa ada hal penting. Kalau Kyuhyun jelas tak biasa mengajak bicara kalau bukan Kibum yang memulai.

"Charm agar kau bisa cepat tidur." Kibum bangkit sejenak, memulurkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun lalu menjatuhkan ciuman di kening si rider. "Selamat malam!" tambahnya. Secepat kilat dia berbalik badan dan rebahan kembali.

Sialnya Kyuhyun makin tak bisa tidur. Ingin merabai keningnya yang barusan dikecup Kibum tapi takut Kibum mengetahuinya. Dia terlalu senang, bibirnya mengembang tak kuasa ditahannya. Dia mau menutupinya juga, tapi tak berani bergerak. Kalau saja Kibum berbalik badan, dia akan tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga tak bisa tidur," kata Kibum dari balik tubuhnya. "Kalau kau juga sama tak bisa tidurnya. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" ajaknya sambil membalikkan badan. "Apa aku terdengar seperti menawarkan kencan?"

"Mungkin, belum ada yang mengajakku kencan sebelumnya."

"Yaoja itu?"

"Kita cuma teman. Lagipula terdengar bagus kalau kau yang mengucapkan ajakan kencan padaku. Spanyol bukan tempat yang buruk untuk jalan-jalan!"

Saling menatap, saling tersenyum dan saling diam di atas ranjang. Kencannya menguap, tiduran berdua di kasur juga termasuk kencan, untuk apa berepot-repot keluar malam kalau lebih hangat berada di dalam ruangan?

600CC

Kyuhyun sedang ikut kwalifikasi. Entah hanya sekedar melakukan tugas sebagai agen atau mau menunjukkan eksistensinya kepada Kyuhyun, Kibum dari pagi berbaur dengan kru. Dia terus berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun walau tak bicara langsung dengan si rider. Dia punya pekerjaan sendiri tapi selalu ada di sekitar Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah melakukan semua saranku rupanya." Si yeoja duduk di luar pit, ikut memperhatikan balapan bersama Kibum. "Ada kemajuan seberapa besar?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau terlihat intim denganya." Kibum tak menyahut. Itu benar. "Dari cara kalian saling memandang, ada hal hebat telah terjadi kemarin-kemarin."

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Seperti katamu, paling cepat dua minggu untuk tak menidurinya."

"Hahahahaha," si yeoja tertawa terpingkal, sedangkan Kibum mengerutkan dahi. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kupikir kalian sudah pacaran atau semacamnya, sama sekali bukan soal adegan ranjang."

Kibum mendengus merasa tertipu. Tumben-tumbennya dia bicara tanpa berpikir, dia kira si yeoja memang menanyakan soal seks. Ah, Kibum jadi malu.

"Jadi kau sangat menginginkannya ya? Sabar, cepat atau lambat waktu itu akan datang juga." Kibum mendengus sekali lagi. "Sudah jujur padanya?"

Si yeoja disambutnya dengan gelengan. "Aku masih belum tahu perasaannya padaku. Butuh lebih banyak saran darimu." Tentu saja Kibum bohong. Dia tahu bahwa sedikit banyak Kyuhyun juga menyukainya. Hampir seminggu tidur bersama, ciuman, pelukan dan semua hal selain seks sudah mereka lakukan, mana mungkin kalau keduanya tak saling suka. Hanya saja sungkan membicarakan dengan mantan kekasih bayarannya itu.

"Kalau usahamu ada kemajuan, segera katakan perasaanmu padanya. Terus berusaha buktikan cintamu, tidak mungkin dia akan pura-pura buta dengan yang kau lakukan. Kau dan dia tahu satu sama lain sejak awal karirnya di dunia balap, dia tak akan mengacuhkanmu hanya karena kau menyatakan cinta."

Seharusnya memang begitu. Kibum sudah merencanakannya sejak ciuman pertamanya diterima Kyuhyun dengan baik, tapi dia butuh waktu yang tepat. Setelah seri Valencia ini mungkin, atau setelah penyerahan penghargaan MotoGP, atau saat mereka makan malam, memberi Kyuhyun hadiah plus menyatakan cinta.

"Katakan nanti setelah dia masuk pit!"

"Aku belum siap. Pernyataan cintaku bisa membuat dia tak fokus di balapan besok."

"Kalau begitu besok saja setelah balapan usai."

"Aku sudah merencanakan waktu yang tepat, tidak nanti atau besok, tapi sebentar lagi. Makan malam, hadiah dan pernyataan cinta," terang Kibum panjang lebar. Si yeoja sampai geleng-geleng mendengar Kibum tak malu-malu membicarakan cinta. "Kau bisa desaign makan malam kan?"

"Bisa, tentu saja bisa. Tapi ada ongkos tersendiri. Bayar jasa sewajarnya." Kibum sudah tahu soal itu. Matre sekali, seumur hidup tetap akan matre, namun dia setuju. Asal tidak seluruh uangnya diminta, tidak masalah. "Kibum, kau manis sekali kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Andai saja hal itu terjadi padaku, aku senang hati menerimamu. Bahkan aku bisa berjanji untuk tak matre lagi."

"Aku sukanya Kyuhyun, bukan kau!"

Kibum tak mau diajak bicara wakau si yeoja nyerocos tetap tak ditanggapinya. Matanya terus dihadapakan pada rider idamannya. Catatan waktu milik Kyuhyun selisih sepersekian detik dari rival terberatnya. Kyuhyun di posisi 4 namun dia berhasil memperbaiki waktunya. Dia akan start di posisi 3, tapi rival terberatnya berada di urutan pertama. Sedikit sial, tapi tidak masalah. Dia pasti akan memenangkan juara dunia lagi tahun ini. Demi semuanya, terutama demi Kibum.

Hari berikutnya semua tidak bisa tenang-tenang lagi. Tegang, tegang dan tegang. Para raider tegang, kru juga, penonton apa lagi. Balapan terakhir penentuan siapa-siapa yang akan menjadi juara dunia, entah di kelas Moto3 sampai MotoGP. Balapan dimulai sekitar 45 menit lagi diawali dari Moto3. Sebagai kebiasaan Kyuhyun sebelum balapan, dia akan berdiam diri di ruang pribadi dalam pit. Tapi kali ini tidak begitu nyaman, terlalu tegang mungkin. Bebannya tambah berat karena dihadapkan dengan image juara di depan Kibum. Harus menang, menjadi kata yang ditanamkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu… siap-siap!" teriak salah seorang kru.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan prosesi merenung. Menyematkan doa kecil agar menang, lalu beranjak dari ruang pribadinya. Di luar ruang dia berpapasan dengan Kibum. Sementara semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, Kyuhyun melirik Kibum meminta doa darinya. Seakan tahu kode lirikan itu, Kibum menghentikannya sejenak. Memandangnya secepat kilat dan mengucapkan mantra terhebat sepanjang sejarah Kyuhyun jadi pembalap.

"Akan ada makan malam, hadiah dan kejutan kecil setelah ini. Semoga menang!" katanya sambil menubruk Kyuhyun, memeluknya sambil menepuk nepuk punggungnya. Kalau orang lain lihat, semacam pelukan semangat dari sahabat. Di balik muka mereka, Kibum sedang menyerempetkan bibirnya di tepian bibir Kyuhyun. Kalau tak ada orang, Kibum pasti melakukan yang lebih bagus dari itu. Sementara cukup itu untuk memotivas Kyuhyun. Bahwa Kibum mendukungnya lahir dan batin.

Balapan dimulai. Rival Kyuhyun melesat dari posisi pertamanya, namun Kyuhyun menyusul di posisi dua. Berderet-deret dengan pembalap lain di awal-awal lap, mereka masih ada kemungkinan dibalap atau membalap. Selang beberapa saat Kyuhyun melebar, beberapa pembalap mendahuluinya. Dia melakukan hal sama di lap selanjutnya hingga turun jauh di posisi 7. Ciuman dari Kibum ternyata berdampak buruk baginya. Fokusnya terbagi antara jalanan mulus di depannya dengan bibir mulus Kibum. Dua lap berikutnya, rival terberat Kyuhyun oleng dan keluar lintasan balap. Motornya baru bisa berhenti di ladasan berkerikil, untungnya tidak jatuh. Saat dia kembali ke jalan, dia berada tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

Balapan rasanya jadi milik mereka berdua. Saling kerja keras untuk mendapatkan poin dan menang juara dunia Moto3. Mereka berdua dalam dua lap sudah mampu menduduki posisi 3 dan 4 dengan Kyuhyun di belakang. Sekali lagi naas nasib dua rider kandidat juara dunia itu. Seorang pembalap di depan mereka terjatuh saat berbelok, berdampak pada Kyuhyun dan rivalnya. Tiga rider keluar lintasan bersamaan. Kyuhyun tidak terjatuh, dia dibantu tim mendorong motornya ke lintasan lalu melaju lagi, begitu juga dengan rival. Sayangnya waktu tak mencukupi, Kyuhyun finish di posisi 6 dan rivalnya di posisi 9. Walau tak naik podium hari ini, Kyuhyun tetap juara dunia. Rival terberatnya masih di posisi dua karena jarak point posisi tiga jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Tidak buruk untuk hari ini. Beruntung kru pembalap sebelah belum mampu menemukan kesalahan settingan motor mereka," kata seorang montir diikuti gelak tawa teman-temannya.

"Ya, dan sepertinya kita punya masalah yang sama," celetuk seseorang lain, membuat tawa mereka mereda. "Kalian lihat Kyuhyun hari ini kesulitan mengendalikan motornya, coba siapa yang salah disini? Kita!" tambahnya. "Kita membuat kesalahan pada motornya"

Kyuhyun masuk pit saat itu. Dia lelah, terlihat sedih dan meyesal. Mekaniknya meyangka Kyuhyun kecewa pada mereka. Soal settingan motor pasti jadi kendala Kyuhyun kesulitan dilintasan barusan.

"Kyu, kita minta maaf," kata seorang mewakili kru lainnya. "Settingan…"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Motorku dalam keadaan baik, hanya aku yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Kurang fokus dan terlalu berambisi untuk juara," potongnya. "Maaf aku tak bisa meraih tropi hari ini."

Seorang mekanik menepuk pundaknya. Tepukan kesekian oleh berlusin-lusin orang di luar sana. Tidak mendapat tropi hari ini, tapi akan mendapat tropi kurang dari seminggu lagi. Kyuhyun masih juaranya, juara dunia kelas Moto3.

"Yang penting juara duniaku tidak pindah tangan." Kyuhyun menyambut pelukan tim-nya. Semua orang yang ada dalam pit merangkul dan memberinya selamat. "Apa kita akan mengadakan pesta setelah ini?"

"Tentu, setelah Helen dan Kibum memberi ijin," terang salah satu orang. "Mereka berdua selalu menyibukkanmu dengan hal-hal tak bermutu", rutuknya.

"Heh, Kyuhyun itu bintang. Kehidupannya tidak hanya berkutat dengan motor dan balapan. Dia butuh menjumpai fans, syuting-syuting, wawancara…"

"Ya ya ya.., terserah," potong seseorang lainnya. "Kyu, lebih baik kau kedalam. Istirahatlah. Kalau butuh apa-apa teriak saja. Seseorang akan datang padamu." Entahlah siapa yang akan datang, yang terpenting Kyuhyun istirahat. Toh kalaupun Kyuhyun butuh bantuan, bukan dia yang akan dipanggil.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan tim mekanik yang makin riuh membicarakan kemenangannya. Kyuhyun sang juara dunia. Sebentar lagi naik kelas, menghadapi lawan-lawan baru yang lebih tangguh. Yang paling dekat harus dia hadapai adalah makan malam, hadiah dan kejuatan yang dijanjikan Kibum. Akan seperti apa malam itu nantinya?

600CC

"Aku sudah melihat seri Moto3, memperhatikan cara Kyuhyun balapan. Dia sangat tangguh, kurasa aku perlu mewaspadainya sebagai lawan!" ucap Zarco di suatu sesi wawancara setelah penyerahan penghargaan.

Zarco masih di Moto2, dia juga tangguh, lebih tangguh dari Alex malahan. Di sesi wawancara itu, Kyuhyun dan pembalap Moto2 lainnya saling memuji. Bercanda satu sama lain di depan kamera. Mereka akan jadi teman sekaligus rival di lintasan balap musim selanjutnya. Keadaan di Moto3 dan Moto2 lebih adem dari pada kelas MotoGP. Perseteruan pembalap-pembalap besar masih sangat panas, Rossi saja sampai tidak hadir di penyerahan penghargaan MotoGP. Padahal Kyuhyun ingin berbincang dengan pembalap senior itu, lain kali mungkin ada kesempatan.

"Siapa yang bicara denganmu tadi?" tanya Kibum saat mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel. "Pembalap Moto2 yang pakai jas hitam." Mungkin dia cemburu, padahal hampir semua pembalap hari ini pakai jas hitam.

"Zarco?"

"Bukan. Aku tahu pembalap terkenal seperti dia," terang Kibum. "Yang tadi mengajakmu ngobrol di belakang stage."

"Tito rabbat?"

"Jangan bercanda. Sudah kubilang aku kenal mereka."

Yang mengajaknya bicara di belakang stage itu banyak. Pembalap Moto2 hampir semua mengajaknya bicara di depan dan dibelakang stage. Kibum tidak spesifik menggambarkan orangnya. Masa Kyuhyun harus menyebutkan semua nama pembalap yang jumlahnya puluhan itu?

"Yang dari Argentina. Satu Tim denganmu."

"Pedro?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai paham. "Ada apa dengan Pedro?"

"Apa yang dibicarakannya denganmu?"

"Tentu saja soal kerja sama Tim. Kita di kelas yang sama, motor sama. Kita akan menghadapi hari-hari yang sama, jelas harus mengakrabkan diri."

Benar juga, tapi rasanya Kibum tidak iklas kalau Kyuhyun akrab dengan pembalap itu. Dia tahu antara pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi tidak diikutcampurkan disini, namun ketika melihat Kyuhyun dirangkul pemuda itu, diajak biacara sambil tertawa bersama, Kibum merasa sedikit tidak enak. Bahasa kerennya, dia cemburu.

"Pedro sangat baik. Dia mengundangku makan malam besok lusa!" kata Kyuhyun senang.

"Kau akan datang?"

"Ya, aku perlu mendengar banyak soal Moto2 darinya."

Belum jadi kekasih, Kibum sudah merasa jadi posesif. Dia perlu melonggarkan pikirannya.

600CC

Hari dimana Kyuhyun makan malam dengan Pedro sudah lewat. Latihan dan percobaan lintasan dengan motor baru sedang dilaksanakan. Kibum ingin segera mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam seperti janjinya waktu itu, tapi Kyuhyun teramat sibuk sampai Kibum merasa diacuhkan. Ternyata benar kata si yeoja tempo hari, kalau tak mengatakan secepatnya, dia tak akan dapat kesempatan setelahnya.

Disuatu saat setelah Kyuhyun selesai latihan, Kibum meminta waktu untuk bicara. Dia tanya apakah malam itu ada waktu? Tapi Kyuhyun bilang akan ada gala dinner bersama teman, rider lain maksudnya. Diwaktu-waktu selanjutnya juga sama sibuknya. Wawancaralah, jumpa fans, syuting iklan, promosi motor, dan bejibun kegiatan lainnya. Kibum memang agen-nya Kyuhyun, tapi dia bukan orang yang mengatur kegiatan Kyuhyun setiap harinya, jadi sangat sulit mendapatkan waktu kosong rider tercintanya itu.

"Kapan kegiatan Kyuhyun usai?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab si yeoja tak peka penderitaan Kibum. "Sudah kubilang dulu…"

"Jagan bahas itu lagi!" pinta Kibum kasar. Si yeoja hanya mengendikkan bahu menanggapinya. "Aku akan kembali ke Korea tiga hari lagi, kalau tak bisa punya waktu dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya kapan aku bisa menyatakan cinta?" katanya frustasi.

"Kau kembali saja. Setelah rangkaian latihan dan lain-lain, Kyuhyun akan dapat libur panjang. Dia pasti kembali ke Korea, saat itu kau bisa mengajaknya makan malam dan menyatakan cinta."

"Kau pikir aku bisa menunggunya selama itu?" Si yeoja menyengir garing. Kibum lucu kalau sedang kasmaran. "Tidak ada gunanya aku membayarmu mahal kalau hasilnya lambat begini."

"Harusnya kau salahkan drimu sendiri. Siapa yang menolak saranku kemarin-kemarin?"

"Aku yang salah, selesai masalah itu. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?" perintah Kibum paksa.

"Katakan kau akan kembali ke Korea dalam waktu yang lama. Dia akan sangat keberatan lalu menyuruh managernya meluangkan waktu khusus untukmu."

"Kalau dia tidak melakukannya?"

"Kau bilang saja kalau kemungkinan kau tidak akan kebali dalam tim."

"Kau bercanda? Aku masih butuh pekerjaan ini. Kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar melepasku, hilang sudah kesempatanku mendekatinya."

Si yeoja menepuk keningnya. Namja ber jiwa masokis ini terlalu terbawa perasaan. Dia sudah tahu Kyuhyun juga menyukainya, kenapa harus bersusah susah membayangkan ditolak Kyuhyun? Kibum memang harus dipaksa bertindak sedikit ekstrim agar tidak terus berpikir berlebihan seperti itu.

"Ini hanya tak tik. Aku bisa membaca perasaan Kyuhyun padamu, dia akan menerimamu kapanpun kau minta dia jadi kekasih."

"Kalau gagal?"

Si yeoja kali ini menepuk kepala Kibum. "Aku akan menggorok leherku kalau sampai rencana ini gagal."

"Baiklah. Urus semuanya untukku!" katanya kemudian.

600CC

"Kyu, kau sudah ada rasa dengan Kibum atau belum?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kibum akan kembali ke Korea. Kudengar dia lelah dengan sikapmu. Apa dia mengundurkan diri ya?" tanya si yeoja sangat hati-hati.

Kyuhyun terperanjat. Dia tak dengar apapun berita itu. Kibum mau mengundurkan diri? Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Dia tak bilang padaku," kata Kyuhyun gugup. Tertanggap oleh mata si yeoja kegugupan itu. "Kibum tak mungkin meninggalkanku. Dia berhutang beberapa hal," racaunya.

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Itu cuma kabar. Kau sebagai orang yang dekat dengannya masa tak dengar beritanya?" tanya si yeoja mulai mengompori.

Dia baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini terlalu bersemangat dengan hidup barunya. Latihan dan latihan terus sampai melupakan Kibum. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak melupakan Kibum, hanya saja Kibum tidak pernah mengatakan ingin mengajaknya makan malam jadinya dia menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan.

"Kibum belum menemuimu sama sekali?" Sering kali, tapi karena bukan soal makan malam yang dibicarakan jadi Kyuhyun acuh ditemui Kibum. Jangan-jangan Kibum menganggapnya berubah lalu memutuskan meninggalkan tim karena tak dapat perhatian darinya. "Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya dia bersikap tidak gentle seperti itu."

"Baiklah, aku jujur padamu. Kibum sering menemuiku tapi aku menolak bicara banyak dengannya." Si yeoja pura-pura merengut atas tindakan Kyuhyun. "Kibum menjanjikan makan malam, dan setiap kali menemuiku dia tak mengatakan akan mengajakku. Aku takut terlalu berharap padanya, makanya aku menyibukkan diri dengan hal lain. Tapi terus terang aku menyukainya!" tuturnya benar-benar jujur.

"Astaga Kyu… Kibum pasti meyangka kau tak menyukainya. Dari yang kulihat kalian sudah saling dekat, Kibum menaruh hati padamu. Sekarang dia pasti putus asa sampai mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya." Si yeoja menghasut, sangat berlebihan.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya kalut. Sama putus asanya dengan Kibum dalam cerita teman barunya itu.

Pintu diketuk ketika Kyuhyun dan si yeoja sedang sama-sama berfikir. Bagaimana caranya agar Kibum mau bertahan di tim Kyuhyun? Bagaimana agar namja kaku itu percaya kalau Kyuhyun juga menyukainya?

"Apa aku menganggu?" Kibum tiba-tiba masuk membuyarkan pemikiran dua orang di dalam kamar hotel itu. "Aku hanya mau menyerahkan file kontrak kerja. Kau boleh baca dulu, tanda tangani lalu serahkan padaku besok pagi," kata Kibum kembali dingin seperti sedia kala.

"Kau tak bisa jelaskan kontraknya pada Kyuhyun sekarang? Dia tak terlalu paham soal perjanjian kerja kan?"

"Sudah kubicarakan kemarin-kemarin dengannya, dia pasti paham."

"Aku ada latihan sampai siang," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Akan kutunggu sampai kau selesai latihan. Jangan terlalu sore, nanti aku tidak punya waktu menyerahkannya pada sponsor." Kyuhyun mau bertanya, tapi sepertinya Kibum tahu pertanyaan itu. Dia kemudian menambahkan, "Besok sore aku kembali ke Korea!"

Kyuhyun terkejut sekali lagi. Ketika akan menanyakan lebih detail, Kibum segera angkat kaki dari kamarnya. Si yeoja juga mencegahnya mengejar Kibum.

"Kubilang juga apa Kyu. Dia akan pergi."

"Cegah dia pergi!"

"Caranya?"

"Terserah kau. Aku mau dia tetap di tim-ku atau aku tak akan balapan untuk selamanya!" ancamnya entah pada siapa.

600CC

Latihan menjadi semakin berat. Bukan motornya atau jalurnya, tapi kepala Kyuhyun yang berat. Memikirkan Kibum meninggalkannya ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada kehilangan juara dunianya. Kyuhyun sangat tidak fokus, antara pekerjaan dan asmara tercampur aduk di lintasan balap. Dia mengegas motornya begitu cepat, kadang melupakan rem di saat hendak menikung dan kadang juga oleng disaat saat tertentu. Puncaknya dia terjatuh, bukan, dia kecelakaan berat. Motornya rusak parah, untungnya orangnya luka ringan. Dia mengalami cedera bahu dan haruss segera diopersi.

Saran si yeoja, Kyuhyun harus pura-pura jatuh agar si yeoja bisa memprofokasi Kibum dan menghentikan kepergiaannya, tapi mana tahu kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar menikmati peran jatuhnya. Dia rela kecelakaan hebat hanya untuk membuat Kibum bertahan di sisinya. Si yeoja ingin sekali menempeleng Kyuhyun atas aksi heroiknya itu, namun melihat Kyuhyun tergolek di ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban di bahu sapai lengannya, dia jadi tak tega.

"Kubilang juga apa, dia juga mencintamu," kata si yeoja memprofokasi Kibum. "Lihat, kau bilang mau pergi, dia kecelakaan!"

"Harusnya aku tak perlu mengatakannya, dia jadi terluka seperti ini."

"Jangan jadi melow begitu. Dari awal ini sudah jadi salahmu." Si yeoja melempar kesaahan pada Kibum. Dia memang yang punya ide, tapi akibat dari idenya, bukan dia juga yang harus menanggungnya. "Kalau kau tak mau dia makin parah, setelah sadar minta dia jadi kekasihmu. Masalah makan malam dan hadian, berikan saja lain waktu." Kibum setuju untuk kali ini. Makin cepat akan makin baik. "Aku khawatir gara-gara ini dia berhenti bapalan!"

"Itu tak akan terjadi."

Si yeoja juga yakin itu tak akan terjadi "Kutinggalkan kalian berdua. Kalau dia sadar, katakan aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Hampir setengah jam duduk di sebelah ranjang, Kibum merasa menemukan keajaiban. Kyuhyun tersadar, seperti bangun dari koma panjangnya. Padahal Kyuhyun hanya tertidur paska operasi. Namanya cinta, sekecil apapun hal terjadi diantara mereka bisa didramatisir jadi kisah panjang.

Kyuhyun berhasil membuka matanya. Kepalanya sakit, sesakit hatinya ditinggalkan Kibum. Ketika pandangannya mulai fokus, satu wajah tertangkap berada di atas muka. Kibum. Kyuhyun merasa dia masih tertidur, sedang mimpi indah melihat muka Kibum atau berhalusinasi. Tangannya digenggam erat, ditarik ke dekat muka Kibum lalu dicium lembut.

"Kau sadar juga akhirnya," kata sosok Kibum itu di depan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, aku mencintaimu," ungkapnya sambil terus memandang lekat ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. "Kau mau jadi kekasihku kan?"

Andai yang didengarnya itu benar, Kyuhyun akan mengiyakan. Dia sedang sakit kepala sekarang ini, sakitnya makin parah. Kepalanya berdenyut, makin berat dan sosok Kibum di depannya menambah beban kepalanya. Namun walau itu itu hanya halusinasi atau mimpi, Kyuhyun patut menjawabnya. Dia tidak akan berbohong soal perasaannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kibum. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Kemudian matanya tertutup kembali. Kyuhyun pingsan!

Kibum panik. Setelah pernyataan cintanya diterima, kenapa Kyuhyun kembali pingsan? Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun akan mati? Kibum tak siap ditinggal Kyuhyun dengan cara seperti ini. Dia berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun, menepuk pipinya, memanggilnya, mengucapkan cinta berkali-kali, memeluknya dan menciumnya. Namun tak ada hasil. Terakhir dia pasrah, memanggil dokter dan menyerahkan semuanya pada mereka.

600CC

Kyuhyun bergelung dalam selimut dengan Kibum. Menikmati liburan di negara sendiri, berdua di rumah Kibum. Kalau di rumah Kyuhyun, mereka akan sangat mudah ketahuan. Lebih baik di rumah Kibum yang sepi dan bernuansa romantis. Ranjangnya Kibum juga dingin, maka dari itu Kyuhyun suka tidur disini. Karena setiap Kyuhyun mengeluh dingin, Kibum akan menghangatkannya. Seperti tadi malam, setelah kedinginan, saling menghangatkan, sekarang tinggal pemulihan tenaga.

"Kupikir waktu itu aku sedang bermimpi saat kau menyatakan cinta," kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik kepala dari dada Kibum.

"Kupikir kau malah akan mati setelah membalas ungkapan cintaku."

Itu kebodohan keduanya sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Namun Tuhan berbaik hati pada mereka, ditanamkan cinta bukan untuk dipisahkan. Akhirnya mereka bisa jadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

"Aku mencintamu, Kyu!" Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Kyuhyun.

Keduanya saling menggesekkan hidung, mengendus satu sama lain lalu berciuman panas. Ketika Kibum mulai membelai slengan telanjang Kyuhyun, bel rumahnya dipencet orang.

"Kita tunda sebentar!"

Kibum meninggalkan ciuman sebelum beranjak dari ranjang. Memakai boxernya, kemudian berlari ke pintu depan. Dia kembali lima menit kemudian dengan setumpuk surat-surat tagihan. Tagihan listrik, air, internet, cicilan rumah, bon belanjaan, biaya bulanan, semuanya bertumpung di tangan Kibum.

"Aku dapat surat surat tagihan, padahal seluruh tagihan sudah kubayur, langsung didebet dari rekeningku." Kibum membuka satu surat dengan logo familiar. Dari UniQlo. Isinya tentang tagihan pembelian baju hangat dan keperluan musim dingin lainnya oleh Jenifer Park. Si yeoja mantan pacar Kibum. "Sialan, Jeni benar-benar berniat untuk memerasku!" umpat Kibum geram.

"Aku juga dapat, dikirim langsung ke emailku. Kurasa dia pantas mendapatkannya, mengingat dia sangat membantu hubungan kita."

"Setelah ini berhentilah membayari tagihan yeoja matre itu. Semua yang dilakukannya tidak tulus, selalu berujung pada uang."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan dia!" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan kekesalah Kibum kepada hal yang tidak bisa ditolaknya. "Ayo teruskan yang tadi!"

Kibum melempar tumpukan kertas itu, tersenyum mesum kemudian berlari dan meloncat langsung di atas Kyuhyun. Kibum punya banyak waktu karena liburan Kyuhyun masih panjang!

The end

Terima kasih!


End file.
